


Untitled

by Waterfights



Series: The Same Coin [2]
Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterfights/pseuds/Waterfights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How long have you been jealous of your husband, Mellie?“</p><p>A companion piece to my RPF ficlet, Running Lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on Tumblr in 2013. Much love to Hayley, Madison, Jen, and Anjelica for being the perfect shipping partners.

They've been arguing; Olivia unwilling to take all the blame for Fitz’s failings and Mellie refusing to believe they haven’t been sleeping together again.  They’re toe to toe, Mellie invading Olivia’s personal space to ensure a height advantage as she venomously spits out her monologue.  The tension is palpable, their proximity electric.  Mellie’s eyeline again drawn to Liv’s parted lips before she looks her in the eye and sees the shift in her features, hears a change of tone in Olivia’s voice.

“This isn't about him; this is about you.  I can't believe I never saw it before.”  Olivia leans in at just the right moment, eyes narrowed.  "How long have you been jealous of your husband, Mellie?“  Mellie steps back affronted and speechless, looking around the room, searching for words of refute.

"You have a lot of nerve to accuse me of something so, so-”

“So true?  Come on, Mellie, I know you're not as conservative as you'd like your party to believe.  How long have you been wishing you had me while he did?  Did you find out about us and decide the best way to make him pay would be through me?”  Mellie won’t look at her but Olivia can see the fight on her features; the clench of her jaw as she tries to compose a cool mask.  As realisation dawns on Olivia, all fight leaves her and she slumps down onto a plush seat.  "Oh my God.“ She pauses to collect her thoughts before continuing, "Since the campaign.” Watching Mellie’s face for any clues, “Before Super Tuesday?  Your affair story?  God, Mellie, I'm so sorry.”  Mellie finally looks at her then, venom in her eyes.

“What have you got to be sorry for, Olivia?  Not taking my feelings into concern?  How is that any different from you screwing my husband behind my back?”  Mellie moves to the window, gripping a thick drape in her fingers to keep balanced as her whole world tilts on its axis.  "You need to leave and you need to do whatever it takes for Fitz to move on.  It’s the least you owe me."  Her voice is quiet, tired.  This entire journey has been so tiring and so lonely.  She’s too focused on watching a squirrel on the lawn that she doesn't realise Olivia’s even moved until there’s a warm palm on her shoulder.  

"Mellie, I am sorry.  I’m sorry I never realised before now and I'm sorry about Fitz.  I'm sorry about all the hurt I've caused you and I’m sorry I've never been able to give you what you wanted.”  Mellie turns, confused, and opens her mouth to question Olivia but she shakes her head, a trembling smile , and continues, “I'm going to kiss you now.  Not because I feel guilty or like I owe you something.  I'm going to kiss you because I want to and you want it too." 

Mellie is still, not daring to believe this is happening, but then Olivia’s stretching up and she has to decide whether to close the distance or shut it down completely.  Before she even makes a conscious decision she’s kissing Olivia.  It’s gentle, tentative, and while she made the final move she’s hesitant to deepen it; to move at all.  Liv understands and her hand comes up to rest on Mellie’s neck, licking at her bottom lip as she pulls the taller women closer.  

Mellie would be embarrassed by the noise that escapes her but she’s too busy revelling in the slide of lips and the feel of Liv’s tongue in her mouth.  Unwilling to be passive in this, she pushes against the intrusion, committing to memory the way coffee tastes on Olivia.  She could easily get lost in this, just like she'd fantasised about, so it’s with great reluctance she pulls back to ask, "Why are you doing this, Olivia?  Are my feelings a game to you?”  Her eyes are still closed and she can't bring herself to open them, to let this woman see her heart.  She concentrates on the steady brush of a thumb on her neck and the low, reassuring tone of Liv's voice.

“I'm doing this because I want to.  You never pursued me, never wore down my resolve and made me cross my own boundaries.  You felt the same way as him but you kept it to yourself because you respected me and your marriage.  Only a fool would realise your true feelings and not fall for you Melody.”  She opens her eyes then, looks at Olivia from under her lashes and can't hold back the smile or the tears brimming in her eyes.  Liv smiles back and brushes away a fallen tear before tilting Mellie’s chin until they're kissing again, slow and sweet and full of promise.


End file.
